walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Fairbanks (Video Game)
Samantha Fairbanks'https://twitter.com/arthurvonnagel/status/720028052533555200, also known as "'Sam", is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. She is introduced as the sister of Greg. Having previously stolen supplies from the colony of Monroe, Samantha plays a significant role in the primary conflict of the series. She serves as the tritagonist of the game. Pre-Apocalypse Near Chesapeake Bay Samantha lived in the house that she took Michonne and Pete to, with her family and Paige. As a kid, she used to pick on Paige but later became good friends with her she spent most her time hanging with her. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series Monroe Samantha told Michonne that she and her brother Greg has been caught stealing from Monroe in the past. She said Norma let them go because she "pitied" them. "In Too Deep" When Pete hears a woman's voice on the radio, he believes that the voice is Vanessa's, a member of Pete's group who was lost at sea alongside her husband, Rashid: the one Pete was trying to regain contact with. Oak, a British member of his crew, expresses his doubts over whether it is Vanessa and Rashid. Despite the fact that it might not be Vanessa, Pete decides to find the woman. Michonne attempts to communicate with the woman through the ship's radio. Sam is first seen armed, inside The Mobjack and asks that they do not steal their supplies. Michonne tries to calm them, however several zombies invade the room, now with the group fighting against them. After Michonne saves Greg, Sam picks up the suitcase and runs towards the door. Michonne can try to catch the bag, but an armed group appears and recognizes both Sam and Greg them for being stealing supplies amid Michonne and Pete's confusion. Michonne refuses to admit she knows the siblings. Randall's armed group takes everyone to a community of survivors near the coast. They imprison Sam and Michonne in an isolated room on the ship while Greg and Pete are taken elsewhere. Sam says that Randall was responsible for the massacre on the ferry. Whilst looking for a way to untie their hands, the two come up with a plan to escape. If Michonne disagrees with the plan, Randall enters the room and takes Michonne to Norma. If Michonne does agree with the plan, Randall enters the room and Michonne unsuccessfully tries to fight him, but Sam is knocked out and Randall still takes Michonne to Norma. Later on, Michonne and Sam try to talk Zachary down from Randall's provocation. Zachary points the gun at Sam and Randall orders him to take action, however Zachary shoots Greg in the chest, killing him. Soon after, Sam pins a newly reanimated Greg to the floor and Michonne kills him. Soon after, Zachary re-enters the room to see Greg's corpse on the floor. Sam, now provoked, takes Zachary's gun and points it at him. Michonne now has the option to restrain Sam or let her shoot Zachary. "Give No Shelter" Samantha appears on the ground, tackled by Michonne. Or standing beside Michonne above Zachary's body. After Michonne/Zachary explain to her that they need to escape Monroe, Sam will hastily agree. If you saved Zachary Sam will tell Michonne that she is grateful that Michonne stopped her from shotting him, and killing him wasn't the way to avenge Greg. If you allowed Sam to shoot Zachary Sam will be shocked, and will tell Michonne that she regrets shooting him. After escaping Monroe, Pete, Michonne, and Sam steal a boat and drive to the shore, where a small herd of walkers abushes them. Michonne manages to grab two and uses them to go through the herd. Sam tells Pete and Michonne that they can go to her house, and leads them through the forest towards it. However, Randall shows up with a small group and begins shooting the walkers, including Michonne's captured ones. Sam then leads Michonne and Pete into the forest. After escaping Randall, Sam brings Pete and Michonne to a fallen radio tower, which she explains is the shortcut to her house. She says that she and Greg went up one at a time, but quickly says that there isn't time to do that, and the three of them have to go up all at once. The three begin to scale the tower, but Randall's group manages to catch up to them, and begins shooting at Michonne. Sam reaches out to help her, but is shot above her breast by Randall, and almost loses her grip. Sam then jumps behind Michonne from the falling tower, and is visibly bleeding from her wound. After the tower falls, Sam collapses to the ground, and Michonne takes Sam's shirt off to wrap around the wound. After doing so, Michonne helps Sam to her feet and leans Sam on her shoulder. In the woods, Sam tells Michonne and Pete that her house was just up ahead, clearly exhausted and holding her wound. After Michonne kills a lone walker, Sam tells Michonne and Pete that she found a boat tied to a pier, which had supplies sitting out. When she tried to take them, Norma caught her, and let her go. Some time later, Sam explains that she and Greg stole from Monroe again, and thought she thought hiding the stolen items on the ferry was a good idea, which Greg was against the idea. Sam then faints from exhaustion. Michonne and Pete bring her to her house, where Michonne brings her in and fixes her wound. After Michonne puts vodka on the wound, Sam wakes up, and screams and struggles as Michonne tries to help her. When Michonne is about to cauterize the wound, Sam stares at Michonne, but passes out when the wound is almost cauterized. She can be heard when Michonne and Paige are talking, asking for Greg. After Michonne, Pete, and Paige capture Randall, Sam comes in with James and is shocked to see Randall. When Randall reveals that John is dead, she asks Michonne if it's true. Afterwards, she hugs James tightly, and demands that Randall is killed. She then leaves with James and is not seen for the rest of the episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Samantha has killed: *Greg (Zombified, Caused) *Zachary (Determinant) *Cam (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Michonne fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Samantha to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Michonne will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Samantha can be killed. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" SamanthaNon-CanonDeath1.png|Killed by a zombified Greg. Relationships Greg " Please hang on. " [Too Deep| [src ]] Sam's final words to Greg before he's dies. Samantha is very close to her brother and goes on supply runs with him. She will protect him at all costs. When he dies, she is both devastated and enraged, and kills/attempts to kill Zachary (Determinant). Michonne " Michonne we have to help him. " [src] Sam hallucinating about Greg.Mistrusting of Michonne, Samantha and Michonne initially had a rocky relationship. They were, in ways, forced to cooperate with each other when they were kidnapped and held captive in Monroe. Michonne helped Samantha escape Monroe, and Samantha was very grateful. She lead Michonne back to her house for safety. When she was shot, Michonne desperately tried to save Samantha. When she reached her house, she took charge of the situation, and despite Samantha's agony, saved her life. Though initially having a poor relationship, Michonne and Samantha have a trusting relationship of each other and are friends. Zachary " You're not leaving this room, you son of a bitch. "[Too Deep|[src ]] Sam to Zachary about Greg's death. As a member of the Monroe community, Samantha was hostile towards Zachary. When Zachary shoots Greg, Samantha is enraged and, depending on the player's choices, either kills or attempts to kill Zachary. When Samantha calms down, she shows regret for her actions. Samantha will thank Michonne for stopping her killing Zachary after seeing him embrace with Jonas. If she killed Zachary Samantha is sad and apologizes to Jonas. Randall " If he killed my dad (...) Then why isn't this son of bitch dead ? "[No Shelter|[src ]] Sam to Michonne about Randall's life. Samantha hates Randall very much. She sees him as a hostile and horrible man. Her hate for him is fuelled when he indirectly causes the death of her brother and kills her father. Norma " Norma I'm. " [src] When Samantha and Greg were first caught stealing from Monroe, Norma released them, saying she pitied her. This shows Norma either has some understanding about her, or she meant it sarcastically, and in slight. When Samantha and Greg are caught again, Norma is not so kind. She tells Michonne that Samantha is a born liar, and has an obvious distaste to Samantha. Paige When Samantha was shot, Paige was shocked and tried everything she could to help her after she help Samantha she later try to get her relax and watch her as she rest's.. From their interactions, they are shown to have a sisterly bond. Samantha knew Paige since they were kids and bully her but always like have Paige around there are really good friends. John " Dad was a lawyer(...) so l never won any arguments with him. " [No Shelter|[src ]] Sam to Michonne about her father. John is Samantha's father, he shows great worry about her gun shot wound. Samantha is angry about learning about her father's death at the heands of Randall wanting him dead for what he did. Alex " What's wrong with her? (...) She's bleeding (...) Sam. " [No Shelter|[src ]] Alex worrying about Sam's wound. Alex is Samantha's little brother. He even shows great worry about his sister's gun shot wound. James " This is bad. This is really really bad. " [No Shelter|[src ]] James worrying about Sam's wound. James is Samantha's little brother. He shows great worry about his sister's gun shot wound, he goes to get first-aid and help Michonne to keep with Samantha wound.After learning about there father death they embraces. Pete " We gotta stop him! Now! " [No Shelter|[src ]] Sam to Michonne about stopping Pete. Along with Michonne, Samantha didn't trust him at first. Samantha later helps Michonne in rescuing Pete from Norma. When Pete tries to leave to talk to Monroe, Samantha will tell him not to saying they hurt him. Pete is seeing holding down Samantha when Michonne treats her wound. Jonas " I'm sorry. " [src] Sam to Jonas about killing Zachary (Determinant). '' Samantha is shown to be sad when Jonas hugs Zachary or cries over Zachary's dead body. If Zachary is killed, she will apologize to Jonas feeling horrible for killing his boyfriend. If Zachary is alive, Samantha will show sadness feeling horrible but glad she didn't kill Zachary. Sophia " When she (...) did it (...) I'd never seen Sam so angry. " [src] Paige to Michonne about Sam's anger over her mothers death. Sophia was Samantha's mother, Samantha was angry about her mother killing herself. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *According to Norma, Samantha is a born liar. *Samantha and Greg are the first Native-American characters to appear in the entire ''Walking Dead game universe. References Category:Video Game Category:Alive Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Tritagonist